1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of surface colorization for toy vehicles, and more particularly to a novel external covering for toy vehicles which is characterized by a pigment which changes shade and colorization as well as hue dependent upon incident of light or illumination impingement against the external coating. As used herein, pigment or coating refers to mirrometric technology.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the usual practice to place a hard color coating over toy vehicles, such as cars, soldiers or the like wherein the colorization enhances the ornamental design as well as a protection function. The external coating on such toy vehicles is monochromatic and covers the entire exterior surface in one shade or hue. Should additional colorization be desired, such additional colors are added in layers and do not mix nor form a homogeneous coating.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel protective coating which is ornamental and which may be applied over conventional color coating on the external surfaces of toy vehicles such that the protective coating provides multiple shades or hues of color depending upon the incident of illumination striking the external coating.
Accordingly, the above problems and difficulties are avoided by the present invention which provides a novel external coating which provides a multi color or hue variation dependent upon the angle at which illuminating rays or energy strike the coating. The coating is applied directly over previously applied color coating and application may be by spray, brush or airbrush. The external coating is characterized as combining a plurality of pigments into a carrying medium which is then applied to the exposed surface of a previously coated toy vehicle. The multi-pigmented coating is protective and adheres directly to the previously applied conventional coating and further includes a thin transparent or glaze of protective material so that the multi hue or colored layer is not readily scratched or marred. A feature resides in that the multi-pigmented or hued coating is sufficiently transparent or translucent in order to provide design ornamentation applied with the conventional coating to be seen therethrough. The incidence of light impingement on the external multi-hued or pigmented coating determines the hue or color and the incident of light direction may be changed by moving the illumination source or by moving the toy vehicle.
Therefore, it is among the primary objects of the present invention to provide a novel external protective coating for toy vehicles which includes multi-hued or pigmented coating that permits an array of color display changeable only by differing the direction of impingement of illuminating rays from a light source.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel external coating for a product which includes a palette of colors employing pigmentation technology which includes a prism effect by refracting or bending light through a multi-layer flake constructed of metal oxides using a semiconductor process.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an external coating for toy vehicles which results in brighter colors with the appearance of a metallic and a brilliance and saturation of a tinted clear or pearl tri-coat.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a novel external coating for toy vehicles or the like employing a palette of colors employing a pigmentation technology which includes a prism effect by refracting or bending light through a multi-layer construction and which may be laid upon a base coat which is of a conventional coat normally placed on toy vehicles.
A further object resides in providing an external coating for toy vehicles which includes dramatic effects created by pigmentation technology so as to deliver a superior appearance and ornamental effect.